


Because I love you

by Leicastel



Category: RWBY, bumbleby, rwbyquest
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares have plagued the school of Beacon Hills and Blake makes the ultimate sacrifice for Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote while at work at 3 am and couldn't wait till I got home to post. So I posted and edited this all on my phone while doped on meds. Impressive feat if you ask me.  
> Currently Playing: I Don't Blame You - Phantogram
> 
> This is based off an amazing tumblr blog quest where (we) the operators have the power of persuasion on Ruby's actions. The concept can be found at rwbyquest.tumblr.com. I suggest you check it out if you haven't.  
> Be warned, it's not all rainbows and butterflies, prepare to have salt rubbed deliciously on your wounds.
> 
> Additionally, this can be found on my tumblr. leicastel.tumblr.com

'Hey Blake? Lets become _M O N S T E R S_ together and **L A Y** waste to this world. We'll wipe out **E V E R Y T H I N G**. Don't you think that sounds _N I C E?_ '

“Never.”

**BANG.**

Blake covered her mouth in horror, trying her best to choke back her sobs as she saw Yang clutch at her wound with nothing more than a sad smile.

You’re not her. You’re not _her._ You’re not _**her**_.

“I guess not,” Yang would say, as her violet eyes would bore right into Blake’s own, as if she was still trying to convince her. Normal tears began to leak from eyes and she gave a small chuckle as she tried to wipe them away. Was she human again?

“I don’t blame you, I mean look what I’ve become? I’m my own monster, here to die _alone_. Lose my mind _alone_.”

Blake covers her ears, trying to drown out the sound of Yang’s voice.

It’s not her. It’s not _her_. It’s not _**her**_.

She can’t take it anymore, it was too much. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be Yang? Why didn’t she have more time? More time to tell her. More time to confess her feelings the right way. More time to make it be forever.

The faunus dared to look up once more, only to see that her Yang was gone and there replaced, was Dead Draw Domination, or 3D as it rather be referred by. It’s crooked smile grew once more, before letting out a chilling, dark laugh. Blood leaking from its eyes as the fangs and spikes grew back.

Yang was gone again.

Or was she even there in the first place? This monster was just playing games with them. With her.

It knew how to get under her skin. Blake rose her weapon toward the Yang impostor a second time.

“You… don’t have the right to sound like _her_!” she cried angrily, finger on the trigger ready to shoot. Her hands shook, she wasn’t sure if she could handle another Yang impersonation if she pulled the trigger again. Never, in a million life times, would she ever want to hurt Yang. But this thing wasn’t her. But it was doing a damn good job of screwing her in the head.

“The riiiight?” 3D drawled, lifting its hands away from its chest to show how the wound had once again healed. “I AM MY OWN!” It screamed, blood flying from its lips as its eyes seemed to glow a brighter red than before. A weak flicker of sparks surrounded 3D’s body, perhaps a stolen gift from Yang’s semblance. 3D lifted its spike arms, poised and ready to strike at Blake, whose heartstrings were being tugged viciously and couldn’t find it within her to move out the way.

Two high caliber shots echoed throughout the room.

Snapping back into reality, it was Ruby who used Crescent Rose to stop the entity from engulfing her. But why? Maybe she wanted to die. Yang no longer exists.

Where was her purpose in the world without Yang?

Her partner.

Blake bit down hard on her lip, breaking skin as she tried to get herself together. How selfish could she be? Ruby looked terrified, she had just shot this thing. This thing that looked just like her sister. How could she put Ruby in such a position? She was so young, too young. Yang would never forgive her. She looked back at the Yang entity. The shots were non-lethal but enough to halt its actions towards Blake. The wounds bled before they began to sizzle and re-heal itself.

“The pain… This pain… Oh it hurts so much!” 3D cried manically, “But it won’t kill me. Oh no, it won’t. But is it hurting me? Or are you hurting **her**?”

 _Yang_? Not her, god no.

“Please… stop Ruby…” It was Yang’s voice again. “Blake, c’mon. I can’t take this anymore. I’m losing myself. I don’t want to be alone…” She opened her arms towards her.

 _Yang... I’m coming_.

Blake dropped her arms, before smiling sadly and slowly stepping towards Yang. She wanted this nightmare to end, it was exhausting.

“Blake, no!”

It was Ruby, she was trying to call out to her.

_But I can’t hear you. All I hear is Yang._

Yang. _Yang. **Yang**_.

“That’s it, kitty cat. Don’t leave me all alone anymore.”

Blake found herself enveloped in Yang’s arms as she began to weep once more before gripping tightly at the slender yet toned body of her partner. It smelled like Yang, sounded like Yang, hell even tasted like Yang as she buried her face further into the brawler’s shoulder.

“Hey Yang?” Blake mumbles into her partner’s shoulder.

The blonde was gently petting her head, smiling as she could feel Blake begin to purr and she made a non-committed noise of acknowledgement.

“Let’s be all poetic and stuff…”

The gentle petting of her head stopped. 3D felt Gambol Shroud’s barrel on the side of its head. A blow to the brains would more than likely kill it. Kill them both.

“…and lose our minds together,” Blake would finish as she gripped the body of what was her partner closer as she felt 3D begin to shift to its full control.

If it didn’t kill them both, maybe she’d come back as an entity too. And she could be with Yang, just like how it used to be in Beacon.

She’ll end this nightmare.

Be her partner once more. 

Forever.

Blake pulled the trigger.

**It’s hard, you know? It’s hard and no one understands.**

_I understand, I’m with you now._

You’re not alone anymore.


End file.
